Pilot (Bishop 11)
Pilot '' A Street in Washington D.C. '' An old man is reading a newspaper outside on a bench with the headline Aliens Among Us-Week 1 Summary of the Greatest Discovery of Our Lifetime. The newspaper gets pushed out of his hands by a clumsy man running past him. Old Man: 'Hey! Watch where you’re going asshole! ''The man running looks like he’s in his early 20s, but he looks short for his age. He is clean shaved, but his clothes are old and he looks like he hasn’t showered in a month. He is carrying two loafs of bread and keeps looking back, seeing if anyone is chasing him. The man runs into an alleyway. 'Bishop: '''Quinn! I got bread! Quinn? Quinn! '''Quinn: '''Right here. ''Quinn looks like Bishop, except he is tall and lengthy in stature. '''Bishop: ''(Turns around) Hey. I got us bread. '''Quinn: '(Takes a loaf) ''Great. Bad news though. A lot of our stuff is gone. I don’t know if someone stole it or an animal took it. '''Bishop: '''What did they take? '''Quinn: '''A lot of our food, our razor, and some matches. '''Bishop: '''Ugh. We can’t keep living on the street Quinn! '''Quinn: '''We have nowhere else to go Bishop! It’s not my fault your parents didn’t leave you anything in their will! '''Bishop: '''Well neither did your parents! Oh wait, you didn’t even know them! ''Quinn grabs Bishop by the shirt and pins him to the wall. Quinn: 'You were a bit luckier than me- so what? Shut up if you know what’s good for you! '''Bishop: '''If you don’t want me to say anything don’t- ''They hear screams on the street. As they cool down from the argument, they realize the ground was shaking. It starts shaking even more to the point where small buildings start breaking. 'Quinn: '''Run! ''Quinn runs away, and after he’s far away from the alleyway, turns around to see that he’s by himself. 'Quinn: '''Bishop! Goddammit Bishop. ''Quinn looks into the distance 'Quinn: '''What the hell… '' '' ''A 20-ft. alligator-like creature rises from a pile of rubble. He looks above just in time to see debris about to fall on him. He dives out of the way and looks back at the monster. The monster is pushing down buildings and kicking cars off the road. '''Quinn: ''So, it is an alien behind this earthquake. '' Man: 'Hey you, come with us ''Quinn turns around to see a cop beckoning for him to come join the group the cop rounded up. 'Quinn: '''I need to find my friend. '''Cop: '''It’s too dangerous. Get to a safe place with us before that creature gets here. Now! ''Quinn looks back at the monster one more time, and then runs toward the cop. ''White House '' The doors of the white house open and machine guns start firing. '' '''General: '''Keep moving men! ''This earthquake came at the perfect time! Finally, I can run this country the way I want it! ''Police Station'' 'Cop: '''No aftershocks? Strange. ''(Scans the room) Where is that one homeless guy? ''Outside'' Quinn tries to retrace his steps to find Bishop. '''Bishop: '''Quin… '''Quinn: ''(Turns around) Bishop! ''Bishop is under a lot of debris. Quinn runs toward him and starts clearing it off him. Quinn: 'Did that alien attack you? '''Bishop: '''Alien? '''Quinn: '''Yeah. A huge, crocodile kinda alien. Couldn’t miss him. '''Bishop: '''Wait…I…holy crap. ''Bishop looks down at his watch. '''Quinn: '''What? Wait, did you have that watch befo- '''Bishop: '''I…I think I was that alien. ''White House'' '''Soldier: '''General Trayve, the president has been captured and is being sent to one of our containment cells. '''General Trayve: '''Excellent. Bring the camera crew for as many news stations as you can. I’m going to introduce America to their new leader. ''Street'' 'Quinn: '''That watch changed you into that crocodile thing? '''Bishop: '''Yeah. I don’t understa- '''Quinn: '''Bishop! You killed thousands of people! '''Bishop: '''I couldn’t control myself! '''Quinn: '''What do you mean? '''Bishop: '''I don’t know! It’s crazy, but with aliens existing I guess anything is possible. '''Quinn: '''But those were just some kinda germs living on one of Saturn’s moons! It’s nothing like this. ''A military truck stops right next to them. '''Officer: '''Hey you! President Trayve has ordered all residents early curfew. Head over toward those shelters over there. We will try to find you a home as soon as possible. '''Bishop: '''We never had a- '''Quinn: ''(Elbows Bishop) President who? '''Officer: '(Smiles) ''Just head over toward the shelter. ''Bishop tries to get up, but collapses back on the ground. Bishop: 'Damn that hurts! '''Quinn: '''What did that crocodile do to you? '''Bishop: '''Shush! '''Officer: '''That monster attacked you? '''Bishop: '''Uh…yeah… '''Officer: '''Next time it shows it’s face we’ll kill it. I’ll give you a ride to the shelter then. '''Bishop: '''Thank you. ''Quinn carries Bishop onto the truck. In the backseat, there is a TV turned to Fox News. 'TV: '…and if you don’t like me, there will be consequences. 'Quinn: '''Is this actually happening? '''Bishop: '''I don’t know, I mean it is Fox News. '''Officer: '''This has happened alright. Get used to saying President Trayve. Oh, and also… ''The officer turns around to see the backseat is empty. '''Officer: '''Those idiots. ''In an Alleyway'' 'Bishop: '''We have to stop that madman! '''Quinn: '''What are you going to do? Turn into that mindless alligator and destroy what’s left of the city? '''Bishop: '''No. I didn’t tell you before. ''(Presses a button on the watch, the frame pops up) '' '''Quinn: '''No! Stop! What are you doing? '''Bishop: '''Chill. I’m just showing you something. ''Bishop rotates the watch clockwise. An icon on the watch changes each time he turns it. '''Bishop: '''I don’t think that alligator is the only creature I can turn into. There’s eleven different icons on this watch, and one of them is the alligator. '''Quinn: ''(Looks over Bishop’s shoulder)'' Is that one a question mark? Never mind. So, you think these other…uh…aliens? Aliens, right? Bishop: '''I think. '''Quinn: '''Whatever they are, you think the other ones are more intelligent aliens? '''Bishop: ''(Scrolls through the watch a couple more times) Only one way to find out. '''Quinn: '''Bishop no! ''Bishop presses down on the watch. He goes through an ugly transformation, becoming larger and pudgier. His face changes to resemble a cow. Alien: 'Oww! Dhad hurd! '''Quinn: '''Jesus Christ! ''Bishop looks like a fat cow, but stands on two legs. In the middle of his chest is what looks vaguely like a calendar of the month, and right below it is the symbol that was on the watch. 'Cowlendar: '''I reckon dhis one’s a bid smarder dhan de alligador. ''Cowlendar runs into the street, and the people around him see him and start screaming. 'Cowlendar: '''Whad-whad I do? ''Military trucks surround Cowlendar 'Officer: '''Fire! '' 'Cowlendar: '''No! Sdop! SDOP! ''Just as bullets are fired at Cowlendar, everyone in the area stops. The bullets stop in mid-air. Cowlendar walks out of the street into an alley, sits down, and cries. '''Cowlendar: ''What did I do? Of course, I’m the one they’re shooting at. What did I do to them? Why is it always me?'' Cowlendar keeps crying until the watch times out. Time around him continues as normal. Bishop falls onto the ground in pain. Bishop: 'Dammit, dammit, dammit! Ow! Ow! Ow! ''Quinn runs into the alley. '''Quinn: '''That did not take long. I saw you teleport out of there. That was pretty cool. Are you OK? '''Bishop: '''Ow! I can’t move my body. '''Quinn: '''You don’t look so good. Have you considered what that watch does to your body? '''Bishop: '''I’ll never use it again, but I can’t take it off. '''Quinn: '''Just don’t be tempted. ''(Picks Bishop up) ''We need to take you to a hospital, but outside of Washington D.C. '''Bishop: '''How are we getting there? '''Quinn: ''(Keys jingle in pocket) I found a ride. ''They drive off until they make it to what looks like a hospital in Virginia. Quinn: 'This looks safe. ''They hear a gunshot. One of the tires pop. 'Quinn: '''Or not. '''Guard: '''Trespassers! '''Quinn: '''There’s someone hurt in the back! '''Guard: '''This isn’t a hospital anymore. ''More soldiers come into view and open the car. 'Soldier: '''Are you one of Trayve’s spies? '''Quinn: '''That psychopath that took over the White House? Of course not. ''The soldier smirks. '''Soldier: '''Come with me. ''Hospital'' '''Doctor: '''Your friend has a ruptured spleen and popped vessels. He’ll recover. '''Soldier: '''At least someone will recover. Did you hear about what Trayve just did? '''Quinn, Bishop, Doctor: '''What? '''Soldier: '''He bombed Manhattan and Los Angeles. Millions have died and millions more have been wounded. '''Bishop: '''This guy is crazy. '''Soldier: '''He said it was to show who was in charge. We have to stop him. '''Quinn: '''So, this is a kind of resistance? '''Soldier: '''In a way. I’m General Robert Slill. This is the part of the military that opposed Trayve. '''Quinn: '''I’m Quinn Perkson and that’s Bishop Owens. '''Slill: '''Nice to know you. You best be on your way. I suggest getting out of the country as soon as possible. '''Quinn: '''No, we can help. '''Bishop: '''We can? '''Slill: '''How? '''Quinn: '''Bishop has a watch that can make him change into aliens. '''Doctor: '''What? '''Slill: '''You mean he has the- never mind. That actually makes a lot of sense… '''Doctor: '''Are you crazy? '''Quinn: '''He changed into the huge alligator alien this way. '''Bishop: '''Whaaaaaaat are you '''talking about? Doctor: 'So, you’re saying this man killed thousands of people? '''Quinn: '''If you put it that way- '''Slill: '''ENOUGH! ''The whole room falls silent. 'Slill: '''I will clear you of all charges- '''Doctor: '''ARE YOU INSANE? '''Slill: '''Dr.Potterson! ''The doctor stops talking. '''Slill: '''I will clear you of all charges if- and only if- you use that watch to help us stop Trayve. '''Quinn: '''Perfect. '''Bishop: '''Uhhhh…. '''Quinn: '''Bishop, this is a win-win. We stop Trayve and you won’t have to be executed or even go to prison. '''Bishop: '''Fine. '''Slill: ''(Activates the watch and scrolls) Change into this one. '''Bishop: '''How do you…? '''Slill: '''Ask questions later. Do it. ''Bishop presses the watch. His skin turns red and his body seems to unzip into many different ropes. He starts to shrink and finally stops when he’s about a centimeter tall. Slill picks him up. Slill: 'You can hack anything electrical in this form. Jump into the computer and enter cyberspace. '''E-Bola: '''Alright- wait, that thing looks pretty cool over there. Is that a-? ''Slill throws E-Bola into the computer. '''Slill: '''Send all of the troops to the White House. ''In the Computer'' 'E-Bola: '''Weee! This is awesome! ''That looks like the White House’s IP address. How do I know the White House’s IP address? Oh well. Time to stop Trayve. ''White House'' '''Trayve: '''Yes. That will be perfect. I said that will be perfect. Hello? ''(Looks at his phone) ''Why won’t this damn thing work? Is Verizon trying to-? '''Soldier: '''Put your hands where we can see them Trayve. There will be no back-up coming anytime soon. ''The Oval Office is filled with the resistance. '' ''Resistance Base'' E-Bola jumps out of the computer right as he times out. Bishop collapses the ground. '''Bishop: ''Not a moment too soon.'' Bishop falls unconscious. An Hour Later Bishop wakes up to find himself in a hospital bed. Quinn and General ''Slill are sitting on chairs next to the bedside. Quinn: '''Are you awake? We did it Bishop! '''Slill: '''Not so fast. We stopped Trayve, yes. We still have a whole country to rebuild. '''Bishop: '''Thank you General Slill. '''Slill: '''Call me Bob. We got you and Quinn a couple of apartments near this base. Thank you for all your help. '''Bishop: '''Thank you! How do you know so much about the watch? '''Bob: ''(Smiles) Intuition, I guess. '''Quinn: '''Mhmm. '''Bishop: '''Will I make it out of here? '''Bob: '''I won’t list all the injuries you have, but yes. You’ll still recover. I’ll see you around. ''Bob starts walking away. Bishop: '''I’m never using that watch again. '''Quinn: '''Yeah, you shouldn’t. '''Bob: ''He’ll won’t have a choice about using it again. He’ll be the perfect soldier with that weapon. Credits '' '' Noteworthy Events Major Events *Main Characters are introduced *Bishop gets the watch and learns of its advantages and disadvantages *America starts to crumble Minor Events *Megagator, Cowlendar, and E-Bola first appear. Characters *Bishop *Quinn *General Bob Slill *Resistance Villains *General Trayve Aliens Used *Megagator *Cowlendar *E-Bola Category:Episodes